Rudolf Masked-Eye
Rudolf Masked-eye, '''also known as simply '''Rudolf '''or '''Rudy, is a Masked-Eye and a son of Marcus, the leader of the faction. A staunch and loyal archer, he utilizes his explosive crossbow bolts and ebony crossbow paired with it. Biography Rudolf was raised as one of Marcus' own, as should be. At his childhood, he never had much experience with destruction magic, just like his older sibling Bjorn Masked-Eye. His other siblings however, were mostly skilled spellswords and assassins. Rudolf instead, showed more skill when it came to arts such as archery, and as a gift to him from his own father, he was given the oppurtunity to wield a crosbow, made of iron and wood paired with steel bolts. Rudolf showed much promise in his childhood, and even performed some jobs for the Dawnguard of Skyrim and the Knights of Jehanna. However, Rudolf simply didn't 'feel the kick', and started studying amongst one of the engineers in service of his family called Arno. Arno was a mentor to him, and with his help, Thomas managed to succesfully modify his crossbow bolts so that they could be used as explosives, and some bolts even served as spells which utilized soul gems in order to either incinerate, freeze or shock the enemy. Under Arno he was also taught how to create poisons to use for his dangerous weapon and potions in order to help himself. Rudolf quickly showed that he was a worthy Masked-Eye, and proved his worth in various tasks and traditional battles which Marcus prepared for him. Rudolf, after the completion of his training, continued serving the Masked-Eyes. He was the original person who would search for the dragon priest masks, before Jack beat him in a duel, showing Marcus Jack was more fit for the job. Personality Rudolf rarely socializes with his siblings, allies, parents, or even troops. He is seen as the most talented archer in the family, even though he is rarely seen with a bow. He is silent and calm, and acts apthetic to those around him, which only discomforts most people. He has a cold and bold attitude. He is not a very staunch supporter of the old ideals of the Masked-Eyes, and has the courtesy to respect those around him, regardless of how they fight. Weapons and Equipment Rudolf has his trademark weapon, an ebony and silver ornamented crossbow which can fire a variety of bolts. Some bolts can be coated with poison to further enhance the effects, however, his favorite kind of bolt is the explosive type, which can puncture right through armor if fired well. This makes him extremely dangeorus from a far range and during the time he is undetected. He also carries a lifht set of ebony armor, but is not fully armored, since he wants to keep his agility and swiftness in battle. He also carries a small ebony shortsword on his back as well as spare bolts Physical Appearance Rudolf is a mesomorphic young adult, and by the looks of it, is somewhere in his mid 20's. His white hair is rather unusual, but he cares little for physical appearances. He wears a very spiky ebony armor, and mostly, also a bandana. Appearances * Ancient Legends : Molon Labe Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Assassins Category:Thieves